Una vez más
by Lunanoe
Summary: Una vez más, le había abandonado. Sin embargo, un accidente les da la oportunidad de reconstruir la historia una vez más.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: **¡Madre mía, llevaba tanto tiempo sin pasar por aquí! En cierto sentido, es un poco como volver a casa.

Muchas gracias por tomarte un poco de tu tiempo en leer la historia que procuraré actualizar con frecuencia. Mi intención es no hacerla demasiado larga pero no puedo prometer nada.

Regreso a FanFiction con mi amado Soukoku (para mí, es más real que el color de mi pelo): una historia de amor y bastante drama, pues es el género sobre el que más suelo escribir historias. Intentaré que no haya demasiado dramatismo.

Me harías muy feliz si, después de leer este primer capítulo, me dejaras un comentario sobre tus impresiones acerca de este episodio y críticas constructivas.

Ojalá disfrutes esta historia tanto como yo escribiéndola.

**Disclaimer: **Bungou Stray Dogs no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kafka Asagiri y Sango Harukawa.

* * *

\- Otra por favor y, esta vez, deja la botella aquí.

El camarero cumplió con la orden sin pronunciar sílaba alguna pero mirando con lástima al cliente que desde hacía meses lo acompañaba en su jornada laboral embriagándose sin parar. Quería decirle que lo mejor sería que volviera a su casa pero, conocedor del historial de ese sujeto, lo que menos quería era que montara un escándalo en el bar.

Nadie se sentaba a su lado y no solo por su fama sino porque bastaba pasar un minuto a su lado para contagiarte un poco de la melancolía y pesar que irradiaba por cada poro de su piel. Jamás había vertido una lágrima ni dado palabras a su dolor pero era tan evidente que los clientes preferían quedarse de pie por temor a que les traspasara esas emociones que gritaban de dolor desde el profundo azul de sus ojos.

Con un suspiro, le colocó la botella de vino, agarrándola el muchacho y saliendo del bar sin despedirse ni haciendo el amago de pagar pues, desde la primera noche que se sentó en aquel taburete detrás de la barra, dejaba una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero, siendo consciente de que gastaría cada billete para que la tristeza mermara aunque solo fuera durante unas horas.

Chuuya cerró la puerta del bar y se colocó su abrigo. Era de madrugada y el mes de enero reivindicaba su presencia con una temperatura tan baja que provocaba que la mayoría de las personas solo desearan regresar a sus hogares y cobijarse al lado de la estufa.

Todos excepto Chuuya.

"_No quiero volver a casa. No puedo". _

Desde que sucedió todo, no había sido capaz de regresar a su casa por temor a enfrentarse a todos los recuerdos que le golpeaban al mirar en cada esquina, por miedo a encontrarse una casa sin rastro de que _él _la hubiera habitado alguna vez.

No debería dolerle tanto. Ya había tenido que hacer frente a su ausencia cuando _él _se marchó de la Port Mafia y tardó tantos años en volver a verle. Entonces, ¿cuál era la diferencia en esa ocasión? La diferencia era que la primera vez no era consciente de los sentimientos que aguardaba en su corazón, teniendo finalmente que aceptarlos cuando volvió a encontrarse con _él. _Ahora, le había vuelto a abandonar nuevamente sin darle una explicación ni importarle haberse llevado consigo un corazón completamente hecho añicos.

Pateó el contenedor que quedaba a su derecha. Ojalá pudiera llorar para desechar toda su pena pero había vertido tantas lágrimas que ya estas no servían para consolarle. Su dolor era uno que le acompañaba en cada momento del día aunque se esforzara por ocultarlo ante los demás.

Se sentó en el suelo y ocultó la cabeza entre las rodillas. Sentía ganas de vomitar y no solo por el alcohol sino porque los recuerdos habían vuelto a ocupar toda su mente.

_Seis meses atrás_

_\- Ya estoy en casa._

_Chuuya se sorprendió de no encontrarse a Dazai recibiéndole cual perrito faldero, tal y como acostumbraba hacer cada vez que el pelirrojo regresaba a su casa. El mafioso, cansado de que Dazai forzara la cerradura en cada ocasión que iba a verle (es decir, todos los días), había optado por darle una llave de su casa "solo para emergencias", siendo totalmente consciente de que el detective la usaría para entrar y salir cada vez que le diera la gana._

_¿Qué cómo es que el Doble Negro prácticamente compartía hogar? Porque, tras una serie de eventos y mucha insistencia por parte de Dazai, Chuuya finalmente había expresado que amaba a esa momia, siendo por supuesto sus sentimientos recíprocos. Aunque al principio no había sido fácil, ambos habían logrado construir una relación amorosa que ya duraba cerca de medio año y que facilitó una tregua entre la Agencia de Detectives y la Port Mafia, provocando que algunos de sus miembros forjaran relaciones cordiales. La más destacada de todas era la de Atsushi y Akutagawa, quienes solo necesitaban un poco más de valor para confesarse locos el uno por el otro. _

_De este modo, Chuuya terminó acostumbrándose a llegar a su casa siendo estrechado por los brazos de Dazai antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta, repitiéndose esta escena diariamente a pesar de que el pelirrojo le había mostrado (violentamente) su negativa a que tuviera ese tipo de comportamientos pudiendo alguien verles desde el pasillo de su edificio. Dazai se reía y le contestaba: "mejor, así todos sabrán que eres mío, mon petit mafia"._

_¿Estaría trabajando en algún caso? La simple idea le hizo reír: como si Dazai se esforzara tanto en su trabajo como para seguir a esas horas de la noche haciendo algo productivo. Bueno, lo único que Chuuya esperaba era que no regresara montando un escándalo pues acababa de volver de una misión y no se encontraba de humor como para aguantar sus tonterías. _

_Al ir a la cocina para prepararse algo rápido de cenar, un sobre blanco con su nombre le llamó la atención. Algo dentro de él tembló en ese momento, como si presintiera lo que le esperaba al abrir ese sobre. Tragó saliva y lo abrió, reconociendo inmediatamente la letra de Dazai:_

"_No me odies, no merezco ninguna clase de sentimiento por tu parte. Perdóname por regresar, ojalá nunca lo hubiera hecho. Perdóname por todo, Chuuya._

_Adiós,_

_Dazai"._

_En ese momento, todo se tiñó de oscuridad._

_Presente._

Durante todo ese tiempo, nadie logró dar con el paradero de Dazai. No había contactado con ninguno de sus compañeros de la Agencia de Detectives, quienes habían puesto mucho más interés que Chuuya en intentar descubrir dónde se hallaba. Se había marchado, le había abandonado, ¿qué sentido tenía localizarle? ¿Encontrarle para perderle nuevamente?

Quien más preocupación había mostrado por Chuuya de los miembros de la Agencia había sido Atsushi y, al principio, el pelirrojo se preguntó si no estaría siguiendo órdenes de Dazai de vigilar que se encontrara bien. Descartó esta idea rápidamente: ¿acaso al castaño alguna vez le había importado cómo se encontrara él? Había tomado su corazón, había jugado con él y, cuando se cansó, lo desechó como un niño cansado del juguete que había sido novedad durante un tiempo.

Así, se veía arrastrado frecuentemente por Atsushi y Akutagawa a salidas a cafeterías o al parque donde se limitaba a escuchar al hombre tigre, quien era la persona que llevaba el mayor peso de la conversación, y las breves aportaciones de su compañero mafioso. Un día, cansado de ser tratado como si fuera un enfermo que necesitaba constante supervisión, les gritó:

\- ¡Iros, ¿por qué no me dejáis en paz?! ¡No me voy a matar ni nada por el estilo! ¡LARGAROS!

\- Chuuya-san… – respondió tras una larga pausa el detective.

\- Está bien, nos marchamos – dijo Akutagawa agarrando de la muñeca a Atsushi y dejando solo al pelirrojo, quien se maldecía en esos momentos por pagar su rabia con personas que solo se preocupaban por él.

Aunque Akutagawa le había vuelto a arrastrar a salidas junto con el detective a las que ocasionalmente solían unirse algún miembro de la Agencia y la Port Mafia, las noches las dedicaba Chuuya a intentar paliar su dolor con ingentes cantidades de alcohol que solo le dejaban dolor de cabeza y el mismo vacío en su alma.

Lo peor de todo era que se preocupaba por cómo se encontraría el maldito desgraciado de Dazai aun cuando supiera que no se merecía ni una sola de sus lágrimas ni que se preguntara constantemente qué clase de vida llevaría en ese momento.

"_A lo mejor ha cumplido su sueño y se ha matado"._

Decidido a caminar hacia el edificio de la Port Mafia con la esperanza de que, al amanecer, Mori-san le asignara alguna misión, se levantó del suelo y empezó a bajar las escaleras, sin percatarse de que la lluvia caída horas antes había dejado los escalones resbaladizos.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, sintió que volaba y notó la dureza del suelo contra su cabeza, sumiéndose en una total oscuridad, no sin antes escuchar una voz angustiada que gritaba su nombre.

_La noche siguiente. _

Su cabeza le taladraba como nunca antes lo había hecho. Ninguna resaca le había provocado ese punzante dolor de cabeza. Abrió los ojos poco a poco, siendo el rostro surcado en lágrimas de Kouyou lo primero que enfocó en su campo de visión.

\- Dios mío, Chuuya, despertaste – dijo la mujer con la voz llorosa-. Gracias a Dios.

Le abrazó sin poder parar de llorar, dejando totalmente descompuesto al pelirrojo. ¿Qué le había ocurrido? ¿Cómo es que la tan temible Kouyou daba gracias a Dios llorando sin poder dejar de abrazarle?

\- Kouyou, no le agobies, acaba de despertar.

Mori tocó el hombro de la mujer con una sonrisa. Chuuya alzó la vista y se encontró con Akutagawa, la doctora Yosano y Atsushi en la habitación. Recorrió la mirada en busca de _él_, gruñendo al no encontrarle.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estáis todos con esa cara? –preguntó Chuuya.

\- Te caíste por las escaleras de un bar y te golpeaste en la cabeza, Chuuya – respondió Mori-. Estábamos preocupados por ti: la doctora Yosano y yo hemos estado atendiéndote desde anoche.

Con que eso había ocurrido. El pelirrojo miró a todos con el agradecimiento y la disculpa grabada en su rostro: por culpa de la torpeza que le daba el alcohol, les había preocupado a todos.

\- Muchas gracias por sus cuidados, Mori-san, Yosano-san.

\- Ahora tienes que descansar y no preocuparte por nada. Si sientes alguna molestia, comunícalo enseguida –respondió la doctora de la Agencia con una sonrisa.

\- Una pregunta: ¿dónde está Dazai?

Todos se congelaron cuando el pelirrojo lanzó esa pregunta. Yosano y Mori se miraron.

\- ¿Cómo que dónde está Dazai? –preguntó Kouyou.

\- Ese idiota hace escándalo por cualquier cosa, me sorprende no verle aquí lloriqueando aunque lo agradezco: con este dolor de cabeza, lo que menos quiero es aguantar su escandalera.

La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo y Chuuya lo sintió. Alzando la voz y con las manos temblando, preguntó:

\- ¿Le ha pasado algo a Dazai?

\- Chuuya…- dijo Mori-, ¿en qué mes estamos?

\- ¿Cómo que en qué mes? ¿Qué pregunta es esa cuando estoy preguntando si Dazai está bien?

\- Chuuya, ¿en qué mes estamos? –preguntó con insistencia y algo de nerviosismo Mori.

\- ¡En julio, estamos en julio! ¿Y ahora alguien va a responder a mi pregunta?

Todos se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, conteniendo la respiración.

Chuuya había olvidado los últimos seis meses.

Había olvidado que Dazai le había abandonado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Bungou Stray Dogs no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kafka Asagiri y Sango Harukawa.

* * *

-Maldito Dazai, incluso desaparecido sigue dando problemas.

Kouyou bufó tras pronunciar estas palabras. Al muy desgraciado no le había bastado con abandonar (una vez más) a Chuuya y largarse sin importarle que le rompiera el corazón con su huida, sino que ahora les estaba obligando a devolver al pelirrojo a la oscuridad más profunda en la que se había sumido desde su partida.

Si tuviera delante a Dazai, Kouyou no dudaría en hacer realidad su deseo de morir. Pero eso sí, no sería una muerte rápida, no podía perdonarle todas las lágrimas que Chuuya había vertido por su culpa.

Cuando todos se dieron cuenta de la pérdida de memoria del mafioso, se quedaron mirándose sin saber qué decir. ¿Debían informarle de _todo _lo sucedido en esos seis meses o sería mejor inventar una excusa que les permitiera ganar algo más de tiempo? En la mente de todos se formuló la misma pregunta: ¿tiempo para qué? Dazai no iba a volver y solo estaban retrasando lo máximo posible que la herida que Chuuya llevaba en su corazón volviera a abrirse.

Mori se limitó a comunicarle su pérdida de memoria y, respecto a Dazai, se conformó con decirle que no sabía dónde se encontraba en aquel momento, hecho que era realmente cierto pero que no era más que una verdad a medias. Antes de que Chuuya pudiera seguir preguntando, Yosano intervino:

-Necesitas descansar, Chuuya. Te voy a inyectar un calmante para que puedas seguir descansando y recuperarte cuanto antes –decía la doctora mientras le agarraba el brazo y le inyectaba la sustancia.

-¡No necesito descansar! –gritó el pelirrojo intentando soltarse del amarre de Yosano- ¿Qué pasa con Da…?

Antes de que pudiera terminar de pronunciar el nombre del detective, sus ojos se cerraron y su rostro se llenó de una profunda calma al sumirse en un mundo de sueños donde no existían preocupaciones ni sufrimientos.

Y ahora mismo, todos se encontraban en una de las tantas salas de reuniones que albergaba el edificio de la Port Mafia para intentar decidir cómo iban a abordar el asunto.

-¿Y por qué no le decimos que se ha muerto y ya?

-Kouyou… -pronunció Mori con un suspiro.

-¿Acaso crees que Chuuya-san nos creería si le decimos eso? – intervino Akutagawa.

-Cierto. Además, ¿qué haríamos en caso de que quisiera ver su cuerpo? – apuntó Yosano.

-Le podemos decir que ha muerto en una explosión y que ha sido imposible recuperar su cadáver – propuso Kouyou-. Llevo seis meses viendo a Chuuya como si fuera un fantasma consumido por el dolor – informó dando un golpe en la mesa -, no puedo hacerle retroceder a eso.

-¿Y no sería igual si le decimos que ha muerto? – preguntó Atsushi.

-Pero al menos dejaría de torturarse preguntándose si la culpa de que se marchara fue suya y si Dazai se encuentra bien – argumentó Kouyou-. ¿Tú qué opinas, Mori?

Mori se cruzó de brazos. La propuesta de Kouyou le parecía razonable: si Dazai no iba a volver, ¿no sería mejor que Chuuya le creyera muerto para no darle vueltas a la cabeza pensando en cómo se encontraría y, en el fondo de su corazón, seguir albergando esperanzas de que regresara?

Pero por otra parte, dudaba que Chuuya fuera a creerles tan fácilmente. Dazai era prácticamente inmortal, su subordinado insistiría en que le demostraran que realmente había muerto exigiéndoles pruebas que no les resultarían fáciles ni rápidas de lograr, cayendo en el riesgo de que el pelirrojo descubriera la mentira.

-¿Y por qué simplemente no le decimos la verdad? –propuso tímidamente Atsushi-. A mí tampoco me gusta ver tan mal a Chuuya-san pero ni nos va a creer tan fácilmente ni podría mirarle a la cara tranquilo sabiendo que le estamos engañando.

-Por una vez, estoy de acuerdo con el Jinko – apuntó Akutagawa.

-¿Y qué solución proponéis entonces? –preguntó con una mueca de disgusto Kouyou.

-¿Rampo no puedo ayudarnos? –cuestionó Mori.

-Somos conscientes de que él sabe dónde está Dazai- respondió Yosano-. Pero no ha abierto la boca respecto a su huida y cada vez que le exigíamos ayuda, se mantenía en silencio. Supongo que piensa que si Dazai ha decidido marcharse, tendría sus motivos y no debemos interferir.

-Su motivo es que es un desgraciado que se ha reído de Chuuya – escupió Kouyou.

Atsushi quiso intervenir para defender a su antiguo superior pero unos golpes en la puerta le interrumpieron. En la sala se presentó uno de los miembros de la organización criminal al que Atsushi nunca había visto por lo que supuso que su rango sería bajo.

-¿Qué sucede, Kenji-kun? –preguntó Mori.

-Jefe, tiene una visita. Es Dazai-san.

Todos se levantaron rápidamente de sus asientos. Tenía que ser una broma, ¿cierto? Mori le preguntó a su subordinado si estaba seguro de que se trataba de la persona que había nombrado y este se reafirmó en lo dicho.

-Menta al diablo y el diablo aparecerá – dijo Kouyou-. ¿Se puede saber qué hace aquí? ¿Por qué se presenta ahora?

-¿Se habrá enterado de lo de Chuuya-san? –preguntó Atsushi con el rostro pálido por la sorpresa. ¿Qué hacía su superior ahí? ¿Cómo era capaz de presentarse en el cuartel de la mafia después de seis meses sin comunicarse con nadie y tras destrozarle el corazón a uno de sus altos ejecutivos?

Kouyou salió corriendo de la sala con un aura claramente asesina, siendo perseguida por el resto.

-Kouyou-san –Akutagawa la agarró del brazo-, no es momento de dejarse llevar por las emociones. Si Dazai-san se ha arriesgado a venir aquí sabiendo lo que se jugaba con eso, es que tendrá una razón realmente importante.

Kouyou gruñó y, como toda respuesta, aminoró la marcha aunque no hubo dado dos pasos cuando escucharon una voz familiar en sus espaldas:

-Si Kouyou-san, déjame hablar y si después de eso aún sigues queriendo matarme, te concederé ese honor.

Voltearon. Ninguno supo muy bien qué sentir cuando se encontraron con Dazai en mitad del pasillo cubierto de más vendas de las que tenía seis meses atrás, fingiendo un rostro despreocupado pero con una clara ansiedad latente en cada poro de su piel.

Sorpresa, alegría, furia, alivio. Eran algunas de las emociones que emanaban sus antiguos compañeros cuando le vieron.

Pero lo que ninguno de ellos pudo nunca imaginar es que el tan apacible y amable Atsushi sería quien le recibiera con una bofetada.

* * *

**N/A: **Quisiera dar las gracias a la persona que ha dado follow a esta historia y a las que han leído el primer episodio. Manifestaros, me gustaría mucho saber vuestras impresiones sobre este segundo episodio.


End file.
